Premier Baiser
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré CoBP. Elizabeth Swann a 17 ans... Et la demoiselle est bien décidée à s'affirmer en tant que femme .  Ecrit pour la communauté des 30 Interdits : Thème 9 : Précoce


**Disclaimer: Gilette, Norry et autre Lizzie sont à Disney**

_**Coucou ! Voici donc une nouvelle histoire qui en dit long sur Elizabeth mdrrr. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et reviews ? **_

_**Attention contenu sexuel léger**_

**Premier Baiser**

Furieuse, Elizabeth Swann rabattit ses lourds jupons et traversa la forge sous le regard anéanti de William Turner

« Mademoiselle Swann ! Attendez !

- Sûrement pas Monsieur Turner. Cracha-t-elle. Quand je pense que j'ai faussé compagnie à toute une compagnie pour venir vous voir ! »

Le visage de Will s'emplit de contrition et il courut jusqu'à elle

« Mademoiselle… Je…

- Oh taisez vous ! » Ragea la jeune fille

Sans attendre de réponse, elle claqua la porte derrière elle et posa un regard noir sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle en avait assez que tous s'évertuent à la traiter comme une gamine. Elle avait dix sept ans ! Dix sept ans comme la plupart de ses amies mariées ou fiancées. Dans ses veines, la vie bouillait. Son corps était rempli de désirs qu'elle ne comprenait pas …

Après moult hésitations elle s'était décidée à s'en ouvrir à Will mais la réaction du jeune homme l'avait déçue. Amèrement. Elle qui s'était attendu à un baiser qui aurait été son premier n'avait eu droit qu'à un air ébahi devant la violence des sentiments qui l'agitaient suivi d'un « _Ce ne serait pas convenable de continuer à parler de ça Mademoiselle Swann _» Will ne l'avait même pas laissée lui expliquer qu'elle rêvait de lui ou autres phrases habilement préparées par la jeune fille. Du reste elle n'avait plus envie de les lui dire à présent. Sa réaction lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Will n'était pas différent. Il la regardait comme les autres, comme son père, comme cet abruti de Norrington … Comme si elle était encore une enfant. Ce qu'elle était toujours un peu… Mais au fond d'elle Elizabeth Swann bouillait de quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas….

Elle agita nerveusement son éventail et partit droit devant elle, sourde aux cris de Will derrière elle. Qu'il ne s'avise pas de la suivre ou alors….

Au bout d'un moment, sa colère retombée, Elizabeth s'avisa qu'elle ignorait totalement où elle se trouvait. Elle ne connaissait pas ce quartier de Port Royal. La jeune fille frissonna en croisant les regards patibulaires des hommes qui la suivaient du regard et chercha des yeux un refuge.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa en reconnaissant une tunique rouge dans un ruelle. Un soldat… celui-ci la ramènerait sûrement chez elle. Toutefois Elizabeth hésita. Son père serait sûrement furieux lorsqu'il saurait qu'elle s'était aventurée dans Port Royal sans chaperon… D'un autre côté si elle ne rentrait pas très vite, il s'inquiéterait à coup sûr…. Des deux maux la colère était le moindre… Un sourire et un petit mensonge suffiraient à la faire passer.

Forte de cette décision, Elizabeth se dirigea donc vers la tunique rouge…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et s'arrêta net en découvrant le jeune soldat occupé à retrousser les jupes d'une fille outrageusement maquillée qui se laissait faire en riant. Elizabeth rougit

« Viens mon petit chéri » encouragea la femme d'une voix avinée.

Elizabeth vit « le petit chéri » se plaquer contre la femme, le pantalon aux chevilles et poussa un cri de surprise. Le couple se retourna vers elle

« Qui … » grogna le soldat

Elizabeth se força à soutenir son regard tandis qu'il la fixait avec incrédulité

« Mademoiselle Swann ?

- Qui ? Demanda la catin. Tu la connais »

Le jeune soldat rougit violement et la repoussa tout en remettant son fut à la hâte. Les yeux d'Elizabeth se baissèrent vers son entrejambe puis elle se rappela de qui elle était et détourna pudiquement le regard

« Mademoiselle Swann, je vous… » bégaya le jeune homme

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui

« Je me suis perdue…. » soupira-t-elle piteusement

Le soldat jeta un regard dépité vers la catin

« Je dois… »commença-t-il

La femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et cracha dans sa direction avant de s'éloigner en maugréant.

Rouge de confusion, Elizabeth regarda le soldat

« Je … suis désolée, j'ignorais que .. » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre ne sachant comment finir sa phrase.

Le soldat rougit et lui offrit son bras

« Je vais vous ramener… Votre chaperon ?

- Je lui ai faussé compagnie » avoua Elizabeth du bout des lèvres;

Le soldat ne broncha pas et elle continua, embarrassée

« Peut être que si vous me rameniez auprès du capitaine Norrington.. Vous pourriez revenir ici et finir euh »

Le soldat blêmit

« Le capitaine Norrington … c'est que … »

Elizabeth le regarda avec attention et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres

« On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir faussé compagnie à mon chaperon … soldat ?

- Gilette Mademoiselle, » répondit ce dernier avec la force de l'habitude

Il rougit

« Mademoiselle… Vous , ne direz rien au Capitaine Norrington …. Je .. S'il savait… »

Elizabeth sourit.

« Si vous ne dites rien sur l'endroit où vous m'avez trouvée je ne dirais rien sur l'endroit où je vous ai trouvé… »

Gilette la regarda un peu choqué et Elizabeth lui adressa un petit sourire de défi.

« Je vous raccompagne Mademoiselle… » soupira le soldat en retenant de justesse de lui asséner que ce n'était pas des manières de faire lorsqu'on occupait son rang.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence et Elizabeth observa le profil du soldat.

Gilette était jeune. Plus que Norrington. En fait il lui semblait qu'il avait à peine quelques années de plus qu'elle

« Quel âge avez-vous Gilette ?

- Vingt deux ans Mademoiselle » répondit ce dernier, surpris.

Elizabeth soupira

« Moi j'en ai dix sept….

- Je sais Mademoiselle. Dix sept ans est un âge où une réputation peut être ternie par une escapade » se crut obligé d'ajouter Gilette.

Elizabeth le regarda de biais.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant tout le monde semble me voir comme une enfant

- Vous n'en êtes plus une Mademoiselle.. Vous êtes une jeune femme et .. » commença Gilette avant de s'interrompre en se souvenant à qui il parlait.

Le regard d'Elizabeth s'intensifia et un sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Enfin un homme qui semblait partager son opinion sur elle-même

« Que faisiez vous dans cette ruelle Gilette ? »

Cette fois le soldat eut un hoquet de surprise

« Mademoiselle, ce ne serait pas convenable de vous en parler…

- Elizabeth. Je m'appelle Elizabeth. Et j'ai très envie que vous m'en parliez. » répondit cette dernière

Devant le silence gêné de Gilette, Elizabeth s'arracha à son bras, furieuse

« J'en ai assez ! Tout le monde me traite comme une enfant ! »

Sans attendre la réaction de Gilette devant son comportement puéril, la jeune fille commença à courir vers les sous bois qu'elle avait reconnus. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus perdue elle n'avait plus besoin de cet imbécile de soldat.

En la voyant courir, le sang de Gilette ne fit qu'un tour. C'était déjà peu glorieux d'avoir été surpris pendant son service mais si en plus on apprenait qu'il avait laissé partir la fille du Gouverneur et qu'il arrivait quelque chose à cette dernière…. Il s'élança à sa poursuite

« Mademoiselle, Elizabeth ! Revenez immédiatement ! »

La jeune fille s'enfonça dans un taillis sans réfléchir et Gilette entendit un cri de douleur

« Quelle peste ! » ragea-t-il en entrant dans le taillis à son tour, les épines pénétrant son uniforme

Assise sur le sol, Elizabeth tenait sa cheville à deux mains, sa robe à demi déchirée par sa chute.

« Ma… Elizabeth vous allez bien ?s'inquiéta Gilette

- Non… J'ai très mal » gémit la jeune fille en levant vers lui un visage parsemé d'épines.

Gilette soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle

« Laissez moi regarder… Où avez-vous mal ?

- A la cheville imbécile ! Pourquoi la tiendrais je sinon ! Explosa Elizabeth avant de se radoucir. Pardon »

Gilette sourit légèrement et enleva délicatement la chaussure d'Elizabeth. Le bas qui couvrait sa jambe était teinté de rouge.

« Je vais devoir… L'enlever. déglutit Gilette Pour voir si vous n'avez rien »

Elizabeth hocha la tête et Gilette remonta lentement sa main le long de sa cuisse. Un sourire lui échappa en voyant le petit nœud bleu de son bas et il le fit descendre avec douceur. Elizabeth retint son souffle.

Gilette palpa sa cheville

« Je vous fais mal ? Demanda-t-il

- Non… » répondit Elizabeth d'une voix troublée.

Gilette examina sa cheville

« Plus de peur que de mal, le sang vient d'une plaie peu profonde, quand aux épines, un onguent suffira pour vous en débarrasser

- Oh… » répondit mollement Elizabeth

Gilette leva les yeux vers elle, inquiet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elizabeth souffla

« J'ai du mal à respirer… »

Gilette la regarda avec embarras et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Complètement seuls

« Écoutez.. Je pourrais desserrer un peu votre .. Bustier mais si quelqu'un nous ..

- Faites le.. » Haleta Elizabeth au bord du malaise

Le soldat la ramena contre lui et ses doigts cherchèrent les liens qui retenaient sa robe. Serrée contre lui, Elizabeth frissonna en sentant ses doigts sur sa peau et Gilette poussa un gémissement consterné. Le haut de la robe déjà bien abîmé par la chute venait de céder, la laissant en camisole.

« Je .. Je … Désolé Mademoiselle » bredouilla-t-il en tentant de s'écarter.

Elizabeth le regarda, troublée. La caresse sur sa cheville puis la proximité de son corps… C'était le genre de scène dont elle avait rêvé pour son premier baiser avec Will. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle vit une lueur luire dans ceux du soldat. Il ne la regardait pas comme une enfant.

« Attendez » le retint elle, sa main heurtant son entre jambe par inadvertance

Gilette déglutit

« Mademoiselle…

- Je crois que je suis incapable de marcher… » murmura Elizabeth

Gilette la regarda et elle le fixa avec intensité

« Que voulez vous que je fasse ? » souffla-t-il

Elle était peut être jeune mais diablement jolie avec ses épines dans les cheveux et sa robe débraillée, songea le soldat. Elizabeth le regarda, incertaine.

« Peut être qu'en .. Touchant ma cheville… »

Gilette rougit et baissa les yeux sur les cuisses largement découvertes de la jeune fille. Il déglutit et commença à masser sa cheville, se forçant à ne pas regarder plus haut.

« Oui … soupira Elizabeth. Ça fait tellement de bien… »

Gilette releva les yeux et son cœur s'affola en voyant les yeux mi clos d'Elizabeth. Les lèvres entrouvertes la jeune fille soupira doucement et il remonta instinctivement ses mains le long de sa jambe. Elizabeth sourit et il nota que sa poitrine se soulevait plus fort. Gilette déglutit de plus belle. Elle était complètement offerte dans son innocence. Sa main déserta sa cuisse et remonta vers sa hanche avant d'empoigner sa poitrine. Elizabeth gémit.

Ils étaient seuls. La forêt était déserte. Gilette oublia qui elle était et se pencha sur ses lèvres. Surprise, Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche et elle sentit la langue de Gilette venir chercher la sienne. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, son corps vibrant de nouvelles sensations et Gilette se glissa sur elle. A travers le tissu, Elizabeth sentit une bosse contre son bas ventre et Gilette déserta sa bouche, ses mains étreignant le tissu de sa camisole.

« N'arrêtez pas » le supplia-t-elle.

Gilette n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Sa main se glissa sous le tissu et se referma sur son sein. Elizabeth gémit. C'était délicieux. Presque trop bon.

Un cri les fit sursauter

« Elizabeth ! Mademoiselle Swann ! »

Un bruit de pas se rapprocha et Gilette recula, horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait et surtout par ce qu'il allait faire. Elizabeth s'assit à demi et le capitaine Norrington arriva. L'officier jeta un coup d'œil surpris à la scène et Gilette blêmit

« Que se passe t'il ? »

Elizabeth vit la pâleur du soldat

« Capitaine Norrington . Je ramassais des baies et je suis tombée dans ce taillis et .. Fort heureusement le .. Soldat Gilette m'a trouvée… »

Norrington la regarda d'un air de doute

« Pourquoi vos jupons sont-ils ainsi et seigneur votre robe » rougit il en se penchant sur elle pour l'envelopper de sa veste.

Elizabeth se laissa faire

« Ils se sont déchirés dans ma chute… J'ai bien tenté de regarder ma cheville mais… heureusement vous êtes là.. »

Norrington jeta un regard en direction de Gilette

« Il vient d'arriver, déclara précipitamment Elizabeth. Je suppose qu'il faisait sa ronde … »

Une lueur de reconnaissance passa dans le regard de Gilette et il s'inclina avec raideur

« En effet Capitaine. J'ai entendu du bruit et je me suis précipité en reconnaissance »

Le regard de Norrington passa de l'un à l'autre avec suspicion. Elizabeth lui fit un sourire innocent

« J'aimerais rentrer.. Mon père doit s'inquiéter …

- Où est votre chaperon ?

- Je l'ignore… Elle était là et l'instant d'après elle a disparu » mentit Elizabeth sans la moindre vergogne.

Norrington soupira

« Quand cesserez vous donc d'être une enfant aussi étourdie » la gourmanda-t-il avec indulgence en la soulevant dans ses bras.

Gilette soulagé de s'en sortir à si bon compte ramassa les effets d'Elizabeth et James Norrington se releva

« Je vous ramène…

- Oui… Monsieur Gilette .. Merci de votre aide » déclara Elizabeth d'un ton distant.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Gilette sourit

« Ce fut un plaisir Mademoiselle Swann »

Norrington s'éloigna avec elle et Gilette se laissa tomber contre un arbre en tremblant. Il l'avait échappé belle… Si elle avait dit ce qu'il.. Ce que … Norrington l'aurait tué. Le jeune soldat sourit avec amusement. Elizabeth Swann n'avait vraiment rien d'une lady… Si le capitaine n'était pas arrivé… Il sentit son désir se réveiller à cette idée et se releva. Mieux valait retourner dans la ruelle… Cette fille n'était pas pour lui… Et maintenant il était certain que le capitaine serait occupé plusieurs heures…

_**Le soir même**_

Lorsque Gilette, finalement ravi de ses aventures rentra à la caserne le capitaine l'attendait.

« Soldat Gilette…

- Capitaine … répondit Gilette d'une voix qui tremblait un peu

- Mademoiselle Swann m'a raconté votre conduite… »

Gilette blêmit, incapable de répondre

« Le Gouverneur m'a chargé de vous remercier sergent Gilette. Même si Elizabeth est encore une enfant, nous avons conscience qu'un autre que vous aurait pu tenter de profiter de sa détresse

- Et bien…

- Non inutile Sergent, Elizabeth nous a expliqué comment vous l'avez aidée. Je vous en remercie moi aussi. »

Gilette, abasourdi, le regarda. Cela faisait deux fois que l'autre l'appelait sergent.

« Capitaine je …

- Nous avons décidé qu'une promotion serait une juste récompense.

- Oh Capitaine , je , merci , bafouilla Gilette, ce n'était que mon devoir vraiment et .. »

Norrington lui imposa le silence d'un geste

« Le Glory part demain aux aurores pour une mission de reconnaissance vous partez avec lui Sergent.

- Je .. Merci . » Bafouilla Gilette.

Norrington soutint son regard

« Ne me remerciez pas. Elizabeth Swann m'est très précieuse… En vérité j'envisage de demander sa main une fois qu'elle aura un peu grandi. Je pense que vous comprenez donc que sa sauvegarde me tienne particulièrement à coeur »

Cette fois Gilette rougit

« Oui Capitaine

- Bien… Les choses sont donc claires . J'espère que notre jeune amie ne se retrouvera plus dans une position aussi délicate à l'avenir. Bonne nuit sergent »

Une fois seul, Gilette laissa filer un soupir de soulagement. Norrington n'avait pas été dupe… Pas entièrement… Mais l'histoire se finissait bien….

Pendant ce temps, allongée dans son lit d'enfant, Elizabeth Swann s'endormit avec un sourire. Elle avait reçu son premier baiser aujourd'hui et même si ce n'était pas par Will, tout avait été parfait. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Elizabeth savoura pour la première fois le nouveau pouvoir qu'elle découvrait et se promit qu'un jour, les yeux de William Turner brilleraient pour elle de la même lueur qu'elle avait lue dans ceux de Gilette.


End file.
